newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Boomerang Disney PBS Nick Network Bumper Collection (EXTENDED VERSION)
Flying TV A 1950's white RCA TV set is seen standing on the desk. A closeup shows that TV is sleeping. Then, TV wakes up, shows a smile face, then, jumps down with a parachute, he types it with a telegraph saying "We'll be right back to Rocko's Modern Life". The narrator says the text while reading it. The narrator says "Don't go anywhere. Rocko's Modern Life will be right back." Then, TV flys away laughing, the text logo showing "Boomerang Disney PBS Nick Network" without the splat logo. The Orange Couch A orange couch from "SNICK" is flying to say "SNICK is up next. On Boomerang Disney PBS Nick Network.". The logo "Boomerang Disney PBS Nick Network" appears when finished before saying that. Mr. Clumsy Watching SNICK Mr. Clumsy is seen carrying a bag of popcorn, and a soda drink. Then, he sits down on the orange couch from "SNICK". He drinks the soda drink first, then, eats popcorn, the TV shows a logo appearing "Boomerang Disney PBS Nick Network", with a purple splat logo without green. Pernell Painting, The Angry Beavers "Up Next" Pernell is seen walking with paint buckets. Then, he climbs up a ladder, then, paints the letter "N" green, the letter "E" red, the letter "X" blue and the letter "T" yellow. The kid says "What's coming up next?". Then, Pernell erases the "NEXT" logo, then, paints "The Angry Beavers" logo. The kid says "It's The Angry Beavers". Flying Tree A flying tree has a logo saying: THIRTEEN www.boomerangdisneypbsnicknetwork.com The Splat A green splat logo like Nickelodeon from 1999 stands on the bus, the blue bus appear, two hands make words to mix them up, the text says "Boomerang Disney PBS Nick Network". The Juggling Instruments A trumpet with both arms and both legs sneak to tip toes, then grabs a red ball. Then, he grabs a blue ball, last, he grabs a green ball. Then, he juggles it. The drum with both arms and both legs walk to the trumpet saying "Whatcha' you doin?". The trumpet stops juggling, then says "I'm juggling. Like a idiot.". A drum whistles to the instruments. A flute, a clarinet, a bass, a piano and a cup juggles some juggling balls, then it's splats everywhere. The text says "BOOMERANG DISNEY PBS NICK NETWORK". Then down below says "www.boomerangdisneypbsnicknetwork.com". Last, another text is down below says "NEW YORK, LOS ANGELES". Dancing Gumdrops A green gumdrop and a red gumdrop dances from the blue background. A red gumdrop jumps up, then jumps down. A green gumdrop laughs. Then, they swirl around for 54 times. Then, the logo "BOOMERANG DISNEY PBS NICK NETWORK" appear when gumdrops are finished dancing. The gumdrops cheer for the logo. Outer Space The black background has a drawing TV saying "BOOMERANG DISNEY PBS NICK NETWORK", then, down below saying ".com". A Saturn comes near the TV chalkboard. Mercury appears to stop when TV stops. Merry-go-round Helga from Hey Arnold! rides on the green horse, Mr. Dizzy rides on the red horse, Eric Cartman rides on the yellow horse and Stimpy from The Ren & Stimpy Show rides on the blue horse on the merry-go-round for 45 times. Flying Sandwich A man named "Jackson" touches the sandwich, then, the sandwich flys away, out of the window, Jackson jumps to the sandwich's leg when flying. The cloud has a logo saying "BOOMERANG DISNEY PBS NICK NETWORK". Magic A white glove holds up a magic wand, swirls it around for 3 times, then stops, the magic hat gives the logo "BOOMERANG DISNEY PBS NICK NETWORK". Bouncing Gooey Ball A green bouncing ball bounces up and down for 3 times, then, splashes everywhere. The logo "Boomerang Disney PBS Nick Network" appears. Flying Paper A pencil draws a piece of paper. He drawed the logo "Boomerang Disney PBS Nick Network".